


you jump i jump, remember?

by hanbunnotsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbunnotsuki/pseuds/hanbunnotsuki
Summary: “Come over here and be the Jack to my Rose.”“No.” “Why nooooottt!” “This is ridiculous. You are ridiculous. --------------Team Voltron is out on a vacation on Allura’s yacht.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this picture](https://twitter.com/ari10o10o/status/777852176152481792) on twitter and it’s so glorious and perfect I literally screamed for one whole minute because I needed a fanfic for it and. Um. Yeah here it is. 
> 
> This one is dedicated to [ariさん](https://twitter.com/ari10o10o) and [soumaさん](https://twitter.com/love_kirby_). 小説が久しぶりで、うまくできたかどうかわかりませんけど、はい。。。短くて英語ですみません。本当は日本語に翻訳したいんですけど、日本語の能力に自信があまりないので。。。最高の最高の絵を本当にありがとうございました。klanceは命。klance万歳。
> 
> EDIT: ARI-SAN AND SOUMA-SAN DREW ME SOME [MORE](https://twitter.com/ari10o10o/status/778203535645126656) [PICS](https://twitter.com/love_kirby_/status/778202652135923718) FOR MY FANFIC AND I JUST CAN'T!! My head is exploding these are so perfect oh my god. 二人とも素敵な絵ありがとうございました！！klance萌が溢れていて、幸せです！

“Come on, Pidge! Stop being a party pooper and join us down here!” 

 

“For the thousandth time Hunk, no. I’m very comfortable here, very dry and very not wet. Enjoying the rays of the sun beaming down on m–” Lance can hear Pidge spluttering at the sudden splash of seawater that must’ve landed on their face and snickers. “What the– How did you even do that from all the way there?!”

 

“With a thing called skill! You should come down and taste it up close!” Lance cackles and throws some more water at them. “Come on Pidge, you’re missing out!”

 

“Very mature, Lance. Keith, control your little shit of a boyfriend! Some of us are trying to have a vacation here!”

 

“Lance, heel.” Keith deadpans.

 

Lance lets out an exaggerated gasp and put his hand on his heart. “Keith! How could you! I’m not some goddamn dog! Though being a dog would be very cool. Hey Keith, if I were a dog, what would I be?”

 

“An idiotic one.” Though Keith says it without an actual smile, Lance can feel it through the slant of his eyes and the slightly fond tone and damn he wants to kiss that.

 

“Yeah babe,  _ your _ idiotically-in-love puppy.” Lance throws a wink and finger-guns Keith, earning an eyeroll from his mullet boy. He paddles closer and plants a big smooch on his boyfriend’s cheek, making the sound effects extra loud just for Pidge. Keith just pushes him away playfully with a small smile. 

 

Just on cue, Pidge groans in annoyance. “Eew guys! Save your hanky panky behind closed doors, would you?! I feel gross just  _ listening _ to it. Hunk, splash them one for me!”

 

“Aw, Pidge. I think that was pretty sweet.” Lance sends him a thumbs up and Hunk gives one back with a huge grin. Hunk is  _ the  _ bro. “It’s vacation time, let’s give ‘em a break.”

 

“It’s a vacation, not a  _ romantic getaway _ –” Pidge starts shouting, but oooh romantic getaway sounds perfect. Maybe he and Keith should do a proper romantic getaway next time, just the two of them. 

 

“Shiro, your kids are on it again.” Lance is pretty sure Allura said that loudly on purpose, and he can hear Shiro sighing in response almost just as loud. The two are lounging around doing nothing with Pidge, having had a dip and gotten back up again.

 

“You didn’t have to take care of them when we were preparing to get here.” There were chaos. Screams and tears. Lance honestly thought Shiro was going to snap at them, but bless the man as he not only calmed all four of us down, but also helped all of us pack. The lesson of the day was: when there are four people who pack last minute, you shouldn’t put them in close proximity within each other. “You go deal with them.”

 

“I’m on vacation. I’m not going to move. Being a Dad is a full-time job, Shiro, don’t slack off now.” Shiro groans at the mention of being the Dad of the group again. One day, he’ll give it up and just accept that he’s basically adopted us all. 

 

“Well, I’m on vacation too. So I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear anything and everything is fine and I can rest.” After a few beats of silence, Shiro raises the volume of his voice. “But make sure you guys get up here soon, it’ll turn dark and chilly in no time!”

 

“Okay, Dad! Just five more minutes!” Lance shouts back in answer. 

 

He does a quick swim around with Keith some more, and sends some splashes to Hunk and Pidge, getting a retaliation and a screech in return. When the three of them were about to swim back to the yacht, there is a call for them to stop.

 

“Stay put, boys!” Coran says as he leans against the railing, handling a camera. “I’ve just found the camera, and I thought we should get some pictures before it gets dark. It’ll be great to preserve these memories!”

 

“Alright, Coran!” Lance hooks one arm around Keith’s neck and another around Hunk’s, pulling them close to him that their cheeks are almost touching. He grins, ready to pose for the camera, Hunk raises two thumbs up to show what an awesome time they’re having, and Keith just smiles. But it’s a gorgeous smile--relaxed and content looks great on Keith, so yeah. Lance will definitely be asking Coran for the pictures.

 

After a click of the camera and Coran’s okay sign, they climb up to the yacht. Hunk towels off and joins Pidge, poking them out of their light doze. Keith was going to get towels for the two of them, but Lance tugs him to the front of the deck instead.

 

“We should dry off properly you know,” Keith raises his eyebrows questioningly. “Shiro will chew us out if we catch a cold or something.”

 

“Yes we could do that.” Lance nods in serious agreement. “Oooorr we can enjoy the beautiful sunset first and do that later. I mean, look at it, Keith!”

 

The view  _ is _ quite magnificent. The sunset spreads across the horizon, painting the sky and sea hues of red and orange. Nothing of the concrete jungle they are used to seeing every single day.

 

Keith lets out a short hum, stepping closer to Lance to lace their fingers and lean his head on Lance’s shoulder. “I guess I see what you mean. It is quite the view. Quite romantic.”

 

“I’m glad you get what I mean.” Lance squeezes his mullet boy’s hand and drops a kiss to the top of his head before leaning his on it. He thinks he can hear gagging sounds, Pidge’s in particular, and Hunk’s laugh in the background, but he decided he can flip them off later and just enjoy the moment.

 

Speaking of moments.

 

“You know, this reminds me of that one scene…”

 

“What scene?” Keith frowns slightly as Lance untangles their hands, eyeing the tanned boy suspiciously as he steps out to the very edge.

 

“This scene.” 

 

Lance raises both of his arms to his sides at the level of his shoulders, and shouts to the sea, “I’M THE KING OF THE WOOOOORLD!”

 

“Really, Lance? You ruined our moment for this?” Keith sounds so done, looking miffed as he crosses his hands. “Titanic? Really?”

 

“Hey, it’s a classic!” Lance turns back to protest, but he readies to turn on his smooth persuasive moves because he needs Keith’s cooperation for the next one.

 

“Keith. My love. Light of my life. The butter to my toast. The ice to my coca cola.”

 

“What.” Does Keith know that his eyebrow-furrowing thing only makes him cute and not terrying? Well, Lance is never gonna tell him, that’s for sure.

 

“Come over here and be the Jack to my Rose.”

 

“No.” 

 

“Why nooooottt!” 

 

“This is ridiculous. You are ridiculous.”

 

“And you looove me for it. Admit it.” Lance pokes Keith’s side and pulls his puppy-eyes face. The puppy-eyes face is the ultimate weapon with almost a 100% success rate, the one move Lance saves for desperate times. Like now. “Sweetie honey pie? ...babe?”

 

Keith winces and tries to look away, but Lance knows he’s won. “...fine. But we’re going back straight after, you hear me?” He slips to the space behind Lance, his chest pressing against Lance’s back, and lines his arms with Lance’s, tangling their hands again. Keith had to be cajoled sometimes, but when he does do it, he doesn’t half-ass it. 

 

“Is this the part where they say the ‘I jump you jump’ one?” Keith asks, hooking his chin on the crook of Lance’s neck, the two of them looking out to the sunset. 

 

“Nope. That one’s a bit later, when all the drama is going strong. Hey, maybe we should rewatch Titanic when we get back.”

 

“Not happening.” Keith lets out a huff, the puff of air tickling the side of Lance’s neck, making him giggle. 

 

“Stop that. You’ll make us slip and fall to our deaths.”

 

“Slip and fall to the open water, you mean.” There’s a gentle press of teeth against his neck, and a next one, and yup, Keith is slowly peppering his neck with bite-kisses. Lance can feel a blush going all the way down to his neck.

 

The goddamn tease. Doesn’t he realize, they’ll be under the constant vigilance of their friends? Allura will throw them off the boat if she ever finds them getting it on on  _ her _ ship.

 

“Stop it if you’re not planning to go through with it, mister.”

 

“Who said I’m not gonna go through?” Dammit. It’s unfair to whisper into his ear like that. Stupid Keith.  

 

“I’ll be hanging on to those words  _ when we get back on land _ , lover boy.” Lance pinches Keith’s hand lightly, and his stupidly handsome mullet boy just laughs. 

 

“I’ll be counting on it.” 

 

“Why, look at that! You boys will make such a picture. Turn around and pose for the camera!” 

 

Coran saves the day.

 

“Give us a minute, Coran!”

 

They coordinate themselves to face Coran and strike a pose. Lance raises his arms again, channeling Rose again, grinning at the camera. Keith now snakes his right arm around Lance’s waist, propping his chin on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Cheese!”  _ Click!  _ “All done, thanks boys!” And off Coran goes with his camera to eternalize other moments with their friends.

 

“You know, I’m glad Shiro got the idea of us spending some time off together out here. And I still can’t believe Allura owns a  _ yacht– _ ”

 

“Hey, Lance.”   
  


“Yeah?”

 

When he turns, Keith’s face is so close that he thought he’s going to get a kiss, but then Keith whispers.

 

“‘You jump, I jump, remember?’”

 

“Huh?”

 

Before he can even process the push, Lance is suddenly back in the water, swimming up gasping for air only to let it back out in a shout, “ _ KEITH YOU LITTLE SHIT!!” _

 

Lance can hear not only his boyfriend’s laugh but also his friends’ ringing in the air. He was about swim back to the yacht to give them an earful when Keith dives down in a big splash, and swims toward him.

 

“‘sup Rose.”

 

Lance pouts the poutiest pout he could give. “Jack never pushed Rose off of the ship, you jackass. We are in serious need of that rewatch, I’m telling you. And have I told you how big of an asshole you can be?”

 

“Hmm. Rubbed off on me, I suppose. Spending a lot of time with another person can do that, I heard.” Keith comes even closer and presses their foreheads together, his hand resting on the back of Lance’s neck.

 

“Oh yeah? I heard that asshole you’ve been spending your time with is a whole lot of handsome and awesome packaged into one.” Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s neck, hovering his lips over his mullet boy’s but not to the point of touching.

 

“Oh that, and a whole lot more. Planning to spend even more time with him, actually. A whole lot more time.” Keith’s breath ghosts of his lips, and Lance closes his eyes as Keith finally closes that tiny gap between them.

 

The kiss starts gentle, as it always does. Keith’s lips are soft and familiar, and Lance can never get bored of kissing it over and over again. He tugs at the mullet to pull Keith closer to him, biting Keith’s upper lip gently to pry his mouth open and sucking on it. Keith’s hand trails down his back and–

 

“Shiro!! They’re making out in the middle of the sea and it’s all romantic and gross, make it stop!!” They pull apart with matching groans, the mood completely destroyed by Pidge’s screech. Great. And now they have to wait until  _ at least _ tomorrow to continue. 

 

Lance is now seriously contemplating places to go for their romantic getaway. Spending time with his friends is great, don’t get him wrong, he loves his friends to the end of time. But a guy need some alone time with his boyfriend too, ya know?

 

“Alright you two, back on board. We’re going to prepare dinner soon, so you better get yourselves dried.” Shiro has his Dad voice on, and there’s nothing else to do but comply.

 

“Aye aye, Cap’n.” 

 

Keith gets to the yacht before he does, readily handing Lance a towel when he steps onto the deck. As they dry themselves off, Lance just can’t help but smile at his mullet boy.

 

“So. You planning on spending a whole lot of time with me, huh? So how long is this ‘whole lot of time’ do you mean, exactly?”   
  


“Well, depends. It could mean hours, days, weeks.” Keith slings his towel over his bare shoulder, and does a little stretch. “But I’m thinking more of months. Years. Decades. ...forever?”

 

“Forever is a bit unrealistic, you little sap, but I’ll take it.” Lance’s heart clenches a little at Keith’s declaration. Keith’s been thinking about being with him for years, decades to come? Now Lance is feeling all light and giddy. “But do you know what you’re in for? You’ve already become a grade A asshole now, what are you gonna be in years to come, if you spend it with me?”

 

He can imagine it easily, actually. A pair of sassy assholes that grates on Pidge’s nerves, that’s what they’re gonna be– 

 

“Happy.”

 

Lance blinks. That’s...not the answer he was expecting.

 

“I’ll be happy...if I get to spend it with you.”

 

Oh. 

 

What else can a guy do but kiss his boyfriend, when he hears something like that?

 

And this time, they don’t pull apart, even when Pidge lets out another shriek. 

 


End file.
